When a person wishes to insure an insurable asset, such as a home or vehicle, against damage, the person may request a quote for an insurance policy. The insurance policy may be designed to disburse a claim amount to an owner of the insurance policy when the asset is damaged. The amount of the claim disbursement paid to the owner may correspond to an amount of damage, a nature of the damage, and/or an estimated cost to repair the damage, compared to a pre-insured value of the asset (or a value of the asset established during a quote process before the insurance policy is purchased). A cost for the insurance policy may depend on a number of factors which may include, but are not limited to including, an age of the asset, personal characteristics of an owner of the asset and other potential users of the asset, primary geographic location of the asset, types and causes of damage insured against, and amount of insurance coverage. If a person wishes to submit a claim under the insurance policy to recover damage or other loss affecting the insured asset, it may be necessary for the person to provide information about the damage and/or an incident that led to the damage.
At least some known systems may require a user seeking an insurance quote, or a user seeking to purchase or modify an insurance policy, or a user seeking to submit a claim under an insurance policy, to manually input at least some of the associated data into a software platform configured to prepare a quote, issue a policy, or handle a claim for an insurable asset. Needless to say, the entire data entry process may be time-consuming and laborious. For example, but not by way of limitation, a user may wish to request a quote for, purchase, or modify a policy, or submit a claim under a policy, using a mobile device, such as a smart phone, and entry of data via typing on the mobile device interface may be cumbersome. Any reduction in the time and/or labor involved in the process of requesting a quote for, purchasing, or modifying an insurance policy, or submitting a claim under an insurance policy, may be desirable.